kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, as well as the White Wizard. They are rings infused with magical stones, which possess powers that vary between the kind of the stones used in the crafting. Wizard possesses two kind of Rings: the left-handed for transformation/changing his current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Kamen Rider Beast has rings like Wizard, but he doesn't have Magic Rings. Instead, the right-handed Rings are called , which he uses to equip his Mantles. Magic Stones Transformation Rings *Style Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth. *Dragon Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger fire magic. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger water magic. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger wind magic. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with stronger earth magic. flame.PNG|Flame Style Ring Waterring.png|Water Style Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Style Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Style Ring flamedragonring.PNG|Flame Dragon Ring WaterDragonRing.PNG|Water Dragon Ring hurricanering.PNG|Hurricane Dragon Ring landdragonring.PNG|Land Dragon Ring Magic Rings * : Activates the WizarDriver. White Wizard has his own with a red trim as shown in Episode 2. * : Allows Wizard to perform the Rider Kick of his current Style. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here!: **Basic Styles: **Dragon Styles: **All Dragon Style: * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strip them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Opens a portal to two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun or the Machine Winger. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * : Shrinks down the wearer drastically. * : Creates a shield that is made of the element of Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style: A dome of fire that melts objects upon contact. **Water Style: A veil of water that not only blocks attacks, but can also slam into enemies to splash them. **Hurricane Style: TBA **Land Style: A slab of stone that not only blocks enemy attacks, but can also entomb them if they charge right into it. * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used in a Dragon Style, it allows Wizard to enlarge the WizarSwordGun. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * : Emits a bright flash of light which brightens darkened areas. * : Transfers one's magical energy into another. However, over-usage of this Ring weakens the donor and becomes unable to fully use his own abilities. * : Only compatible with Water Style. Temporary transmutates Wizard's body into a liquid-like state to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. The form of the chains depend on Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style: Metal chains. **Water Style: Liquid chains. **Hurricane Style: TBA **Land Style: Stone chains. * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard that move in synchronization with him. When used in a Dragon Style, it allows Wizard to create a double of the WizarSwordGun. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * : Only compatible with Land Style. Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds to burrow through the ground. When used in conjunction with the Kick Strike Ring, Wizard can execute the Rider Kick. * : Releases a horrible odor that emits from the wearer. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. * : Creates a hole underneath an enemy. * : Allows Wizard to travel through time. * : Strengthens Wizard's body to muscular results. * : Changes the wearer's clothes into a suit. * : Enhances Wizard's field of hearing. * : Enhances Wizard's field of vision. * : Only compatible with a Dragon Style. Equips Wizard with a different part of WizarDragon's body to aid him in battle: **Flame Dragon: Summons the Dragon Skull on Wizard's chest, which allows him to execute the Rider Shooting attack. **Water Dragon: Summons the Dragon Tail on Wizard's lower back, allowing him to split large bodies of water in half. When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, he can execute the Rider Slash attack. **Hurricane Dragon: Summons the Dragon Wings on Wizard's back, allowing him to fly. When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, he can execute the Rider Shooting attack. **Land Dragon: Summons the Dragon Hell Claws on Wizard's arms, allowing him to scratch through anything. When used in conjunction with the Gravity Ring, he can execute the Rider Slash attack. * : Only compatible with Water Dragon. Initiates a Rider Shooting called , where Wizard fires a blast of icy winds to freeze enemies in place. * : Only compatible with Hurricane Dragon. Initiates a Rider Shooting called , where Wizard fires WizarDragon in the form of sentient lightning to attack enemies. * : Only compatible with Land Dragon. Initiates a Rider Shooting called , where Wizard fires a blast of compressed gravity to levitate enemies and drop them, leaving a crater. * : Allows Wizard to access Special Rush Style. Only used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Kamen Rider Fourze to enter a Gate's Underworld. Only used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Given to Haruto by Santa Claus. Restores destroyed Christmas presents. Used once, as the Ring faded away after its spell was cast. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring 653x735xe09bdbd260eb7872667aab80.jpg|Small Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Drillring.png|Drill Ring smell.jpg|Smell Ring extemd.PNG|Extend Ring Time Ring.jpg|Time Ring Exciting!.jpg|Excite Ring Dress Up Ring.jpg|Dress Up Ring special.PNG|Special Ring BlizzardRing.PNG|Blizzard Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Ring gravityring.PNG|Gravity Ring Special Rush Ring.jpg|Special Rush Ring Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Ring Kraken Ring.png|Kraken Ring Keroberus Ring.png|Cerberus Ring Golem Ring.jpg|Golem Ring KRWi-Christmas Ring.jpg|Merry Christmas Ring Beast Color Rings * : Activates the Beast Driver. * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Beast. Also initiates his Kick Strike finisher. * : Allows Beast to enter a Gate's Underworld. * : Summons the Beast Chimaera in an Underworld. * : Allows Beast to gain the Falco Mantle, allowing to fly at high speeds. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Beast to gain the Chameleo Mantle, giving him camouflage abilities. * : Allows Beast to gain the Buffa Mantle, enhancing his physical strength and endurance. * : Allows Beast to gain the Dolphi Mantle, allowing him to swim at high speeds and heal any ailment by emitting blue magical energy. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. BeastDriverOn.PNG|Driver On Ring Beast.PNG|Beast Ring Beast Engage Ring.png|Engage Ring Beast ChimaeRise Ring.png|Chimaerise Ring FalcoRing.PNG|Falco Ring Chameleo Ring.PNG|Chameleo Ring buffatring.PNG|Buffa Ring Dolphi.PNG|Dolphi Ring griffon.PNG|Griffin Ring Rider Rings Much like the Legend Rider Switches of Kamen Rider Fourze (not to mention Sound Capsule Gaia Memories and Rider Core Medals which however are non-canon), these Rings are based off of the previous main riders and like the Rider Switches, could be accessable in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. These Rings are used to summon a Rider either in their human form or Rider forms based on the Rings. Unlike Kamen Rider Diend, the Kamen Riders that Wizard summon are actual Riders rather than holographic manifestations. Some are used in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. *Showa-Era Rings **Ichigo **Nigo **V3 **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super 1 **ZX **Black **Shadow Moon **RX **Shin **Shocker Rider Number 1 **ZO **J *Heisei-Era Rings **Kuuga (Mighty/Dragon/Pegasus/Titan/Ultimate) **Agito **Ryuki (Ryuki/Survive) **Knight **Faiz (Faiz/Axel/Blaster) **Blade **Hibiki **Kabuto (Rider/Hyper) **Dark Kabuto **Imagin (Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros) **Den-O (Sword/Gun/Rod/Axe/Climax/Liner/Super Climax) **Zerones **Kiva (Kiva/Garuru/Dogga/Basshaa/Emperor) **Decade **Diend *Neo-Heisei-Era Rings **W (CycloneJoker/HeatMetal/LunaTrigger/CycloneJoker Xtreme) **Accel **OOO (Tatoba/Gatakiriba/Latorartar/Sagohzo/Tajadol/Shauta/Putotyra) **Birth **Fourze (Base/Elek/Fire/Magnet/Cosmic/Meteor Fusion/Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion) **Meteor (Normal/Meteor Storm) Shin Ichigo Ring.jpg|Ichigo Ichigo Ring.jpg|Nigo Akai Akai Akai Kamen no V3.png|V3 Stronger Ring.png|Stronger Black Ring.JPG|Black Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Form Kuuga Titan Ring.jpg|Kuuga Titan Form Faiz wizard ring.png|Faiz Kabuto Ring.jpg|Kabuto Dark Kabuto Ring.jpg|Dark Kabuto Momotaros Ring.JPG|Imagin Momotaros Wzrd Rngs III.png|Den-O Sword Form Decade Ring.jpg|Decade W Cyclone Joker.JPG|Double W Shin Cyclone Joker.jpg|Double CycloneJoker W Heat Metal.JPG|Double HeatMetal W Luna Trigger.JPG|Double LunaTrigger OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo OOO Tajadol Ring.jpg|OOO Tajadol Combo OOO Putotyra Ring.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo Fourze Ring.JPG|Fourze Base States Fourze Fire Ring.jpg|Fourze Fire States Fourze Cosmic.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Fourze Fusion Ring.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States Meteor Ring.png|Meteor Meteor Storm Ring.png|Meteor Storm Trivia *Wizard's usage of rings to transform is similar to the titular heroes of the Super Sentai series Denshi Sentai Denziman. *A lot of the abilities Wizard's Magic Rings possess are similar to powers from previous Kamen Riders: **The Engage Ring is similar to the DenLiner, as it allows access into different dimensions. **The Dragorise Ring is similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Cards, Kiva's Doran Fuestle, and to a lesser extent Decade's Final FormRide: Ryuki Dragreder and AttackRide: Advent Rider Cards, as it summons a dragon-like monster. **The Connect Ring is similar to the various weapon Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, as it summons a weapon. **The Defend Ring is similar to the Guard Vent Advent Cards of the Ryuki Riders, Diend's Barrier AttackRide Rider Card, OOO's Kame Medal's Goura Guardners, and Fourze's Shield Module. **The Sleep Ring is similar to W's Soul Forward ability, as one of the Rider's identities, Philip, faints whenever his Gaia Memory is inserted. **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kamen Rider Kiva in Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what Kamen Rider J can do. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similar to the liquid forms of Kamen Rider Black RX as Bio Rider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Bind Ring is similar to the Lucifer Chains Kiva wears to keep the Hell's Gate closed. **The Copy Ring is similar to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, Garren's Gemini Zebra Rouze Card, Decade and Diend's Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards, and the Branch Shade ability of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. **The Drill Ring is similar to that of Fourze's Drill and Schlop Module, as it makes him spin at high speeds into the ground. **The Smell Ring is similar to Fourze's Smoke Module, as it releases a steam-like substance. **The Extend Ring is similar to the ability of W's Luna Memory in the LunaJoker Half Change form. **The Thunder and Blizzard Rings are similar to Blade's Thunder Deer Rouze Card and Leangle's Blizzard Polar Rouze Card. **The Time Ring is similar to Odin's Time Vent Advent Card. *Beast's Beast Color Rings are similar to OOO's O Medals as they give the user the attributes of various animals. *Some of Wizard's finishers are similar to the finishers of previous Kamen Riders: **Flame Style's Copy + Kick Strike combo is similar to Garren's Burning Divide. **Land Style's Drill Strike Wizard is similar to Knight's Hisshozan. **Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath is similar to Birth's Breast Cannon Fire. **Water Dragon's Dragon Freeze Whip is similar to OOO Putotyra Combo's Blasting Freezer. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal Category:White Wizard Arsenal